Core B, the Novel Immune Assessment and Mouse Core, provides immunological assay design and performance support, reagents, and humanized murine models to enable all 3 Projects in this IPCP to study gene therapy approaches to treating HIV-1 infection. The overall goal of this IPCP is to build an HIV resistant immune system. This Core directly supports this goal by establishing in vitro and in vivo models to test the safety and efficacy of gene-modified T cells. Dr. Riley is the Principal Investigator for the Core, and he will be responsible for ensuring that Core provides outstanding immunological and murine model support. Dr. Riley has had productive, long term collaborations with all of three of Project PIs and this will facilitate Core and Project interactions. For Project 1, Core B will conduct in vitro and in vivo functional assessment of native and enhanced TCRs. For Project 2, the Core will perform all of the immunoassessment for the clinical trials with an emphasis on measuring the function of infused SL9-specific TCR-transduced T cells. For Project 3, Core B will provide an in vivo model to measure viral evolution in response to agents that target CCR5 and/or CXCR4. Specific Aim 1: To generate immunological reagents supporting the investigations of Projects 1, 2 and 3. Specific Aim 2: To characterize HIV-1 specific TCR transduced T cells and ZFN modified T cells from Projects 1, 2 and 3. Specific Aim 3: To perform humanized mouse studies to determine the safety and therapeutic efficacy of cells generated by Projects 1, 2 and 3.